


Chain of Fools

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Sneakers (1992)
Genre: Celebrations, Character Study, Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Mid-Canon, Multi, Multiple Partners, Past Relationship(s), favorite songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz had sworn she wouldn’t be dragged back into this world, but then they had put on the song. <em>Her<em> song.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Fools

Liz had sworn she wouldn’t be dragged back into this world, but then they had put on the song. _Her_ song. As soon as Aretha Franklin’s voice had burst into the air as celebration for their successful sneak, she had been seized by a crazy desire to dance.

“Somebody join me!” she called, cringing slightly when Martin glanced over hopefully. Fortunately Crease beat him to it.

It wasn’t the first time Liz had danced with Martin Bishop’s associates; it was just the first time in a _very_ _long_ time. She had forgotten how distinguished a dancer Crease was, smooth yet subdued in his moves. He kept the dancing active but calming and stayed rooted in that routine. Liz appreciated that and she was certain his wife did too.

As soon as Crease excused himself to get some food, Whistler seemed to magically materialize on Liz’s other side. He was...slightly destabilized when dancing, Liz mused as she watched him spin around aimlessly with a big grin on his face. She couldn’t stop herself from trying to help him out and the only result was a loss of _her_ equilibrium.

She recovered just soon enough for Mother to help the dizzy Whistler away and sweep her into a combination of a waltz and a foxtrot. Liz remembered that out of all the men, save Martin, Mother had been her favorite partner in the past. He was energetic but surprisingly graceful and let her do an equal amount of leading and following.

Carl was an even crazier dancer than Whistler; Liz maintained a dance beside him instead of with him because she doubted there was anyone on the earth who could keep up. He did some sort of strange can-can-slide at top speed and loved every minute of it, so Liz laughed at him but let him do his thing.

As Carl strode off, cracking his neck and shoulders, Liz turned and saw Martin staring at her wistfully. Liz’s smile faded and she edged over to the radio, changing the tune so the energy was slowly sapped out of her and she no longer wanted to dance. She had sworn she wouldn’t be dragged back into this world and now she was already waist-deep. She wouldn’t— _couldn’t_ go any further.

_For five long years_

_I thought you were my man_

_But I found out_

_I'm just a link in your chain..._


End file.
